Navidad
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Un pequeño momento, agridulces recuerdos de una promesa que ha sobrevivido en el tiempo.


Akane se detuvo, pensativa, ante la verja que circundaba el pequeño parque aledaño al dojo.

Era Navidad

O al menos, lo sería dentro de unas cuantas horas.

¿Dónde estaba Ranma?

No lo había visto en todo el día ; es más: estaba completamente segura de que ni siquiera había pasado la noche anterior en la propiedad y eso la desconcertaba porque no era habitual en él ausentarse así, sin más.

¡Ese baka!

Llevaba más de mediodía buscándolo sin éxito.

¿Y ahora?

¿Que hacer?

Arrastró el pie sobre el pasto, jugando distraídamente con unos guijarros que, misteriosamente, habían encontrado el camino hasta ese lugar desde la fuente, situada a metros de distancia.

Una ráfaga de viento helado sopló en ese momento, haciéndola estremecerse. Con desgano, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación del gélido aire contra la piel de su rostro.

"_Ranma va a pasar todas las navidades conmigo_"

La frase que pronunciara en aquel enfrentamiento contra las prometidas de Saotome, durante una fecha similar, varios años atrás, se abrió paso en su mente, provocándole una extraña sensación de vértigo.

Todas las navidades. Ese había sido su grito de victoria, su desafío personal ante aquellas chicas, y, aunque sus palabras habían sido ingenuas, desde aquel momento adquirieron un sentido altamente premonitorio; y es que, la experiencia de ver como a cada paso, durante el par de años que Ranma llevaba junto a ella, todas se proclamaban poseedoras de derechos sobre su prometido, había terminado por vencer sus reservas y convertirla en un ser vulnerable, aunque temerario, dispuesta a marcar territorio y emitir desafíos, pese a su proclamada antipatía por Ranma.

Años atrás había declarado que Ranma estaría con ella; más como una bravata desproporcionada, que como una certeza; y sin embargo, para su total asombro, esa promesa se había cumplido a partir de aquel día y cada navidad él estaba a su lado; sin importar nada más, sin que la lluvia, la nieve, las discusiones e incluso una penosa experiencia en inmigración, ocurrida apenas el año anterior, consiguiera apartarlo de su lado en esa fecha tan especial.

Pero hoy era diferente: hoy no sabía lo que sucedería y su corazón dolía, aguardando lo inevitable, las nubes grises ensombreciendo el brillante sol de su mútuo amor y la tormenta emocional destrozando todo lo construído. Aquí estaba: sola y melancólica y Ranma aún no aparecía.

¿Acaso se había equivocado?

No quería creerlo, detestaba la sola idea de que sus ilusiones se hicieran añicos cual cristal frágil. Amaba tanto a Ranma, que se resistía siquiera a imaginar la posibilidad de que su vida de ensueño junto a él terminara alguna vez.

Jamás...

"_¿Te sientes bien Akane? ¿acaso estás enferma?_"

Las palabras que acompañaron en el pasado a la sonrisa burlona de la amazona resonaron en su mente, atrayendo una olvidada congoja; misma que, Kasumi aconsejaba, tenía que ser superada y convertida en regocijo; porque Shampoo ya no existía más en su vida, ni en la de Ranma, y los amazonas se había convertido ahora en un recuerdo más divertido que molesto.

Ukyo también había sonreído con cinismo aquel día, provocándole a hundirse por un momento en la total desesperanza, porque en aquella época, y hasta la fallida primera boda, la chef de Okonomiyaki había sido la única en quien Ranma depositaba toda su confianza. Lejanos tiempos en que las cosas eran simples y la vida una montaña rusa: divertida, excitante y sin riesgos.

Kodachi también había estado ahí, dispuesta a matar, en su patentada pose de niña caprichosa que sabe cómo conseguirlo todo... incluso el corazón de un arrogante y desmedidamente voluntarioso artista marcial. Sin embargo, la gimnasta también estaba ya en el pasado, exiliada del país gracias a su profesión y a un nuevo interés romántico que hacía torcer los ojos a Nabiki y conseguía arrancarle resoplidos de frustración poco elegantes, para diversión incluso de Tatewaki.

Después de mirar por interminables instantes el pasto, que lucía un extraordinario tono verde-dorado gracias al intenso frío, avanzó hasta uno de los troncos de cerezo que se erguían con dificultad no exenta de coraje, al fondo del predio.

Una sombra blanca le obstruyó la visión por un momento. La nevada de navidad había comenzado ya. Era temprano aún, pero, el tiempo tenía sus propios caprichos.

¿Dónde estaba Ranma?

Un copo de nieve.

Otro más

Y pronto, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar.

Debía ir a casa; pero no quería moverse, no aún; no cuando la melancolía y la esperanza aún libraban una batalla sin cuartel en su interior. No era cosa habitual en ella tal estado de ánimo; sin embargo, el día tampoco parecía común; el momento era algo por completo fuera de lo ordinario y, debido a ello, se preguntó si sería una especie de señal.

Ranma no había llegado.

¿Debía llorar?

No. No podía.

Con los años, había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y a pensar antes de actuar.

Y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese preciso instante fue permanecer ahí, quitarse la capucha y dejar que la nieve cayera libremente por su cabeza y rostro.

Ranma...

─¿Acaso estás demente? ─una enfadada voz masculina se escuchó a sus espaldas al tiempo que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, transmitiéndole una perturbadora sensación de angustia─. ¡Pescarás una pulmonía!

─Ranma...-consiguió decir, concentrada aún en capturar la esquiva emoción que percibía en él, distraída por la calidez de sus brazos y su aliento.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿No te sientes bien? ─el tono del recién llegado cambió de severo a alarmado en un segundo─. ¿Es el bebé?

─No, claro que no ─lo tranquilizó ella, sin volverse aún para mirarlo─. No pasa nada, es sólo... -no pudo decirle, no encontró palabras ¿Cómo revelarle lo que había sucedido en ese encuentro con las otras chicas? ¿Cómo explicarle porqué, año tras año se escabullía de casa para ir a ese lugar a esperar su llegada?

─¿Sabes una cosa, amor? ─la voz de Ranma se escuchó divertida, resonando contra su oreja─. Quiero pedirte algo.

─¿Qué? ─la seriedad de su voz la alertó, y optó por liberarse de su abrazo y girar para mirarlo a los ojos; esos preciosos ojos azul-gris que la habían cautivado desde que todo comenzó.

Ranma permaneció pensativo por varios momentos, su mirada brillando con fuerza; sus labios distendiéndose en una sonrisa de ternura que se expandió en todas direcciones confiriéndole a su rostro una calidez fuera de serie, haciéndolo parecer más atractivo aún, de ser posible.

Akane sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza inusitada. El suave aroma de la loción de Ranma la envolvió, llenando sus sentidos de sueños realizados, aunque peligrosamente frágiles...

─¡Hey! ¡Tampoco tienes porqué poner esa cara de susto! ─exclamó él en tono juguetón al ver su expresión, al tiempo que sus manos, enfundadas en gruesos guantes tomaban las de ella. El simple contacto la llenó de un calorcillo inquietante; eso, y el aliento de Ranma, que podía sentir cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cálido.

─No estoy asustada... ─mintió, confundida y distraída por su cercanía; aunque lo suficientemente alerta para no bajar todas las barreras y acusar el golpe. Aún ahora, seguía esperando por las tormentas, reconoció, al recordar las severas palabras de su hermana mayor, quien le advirtiera sobre sus infundados temores y sus actitudes poco adecuadas.

─Bueno, si tú lo dices...-─Ranma la atrajo hacia él con un ademán preciso, su tono evidenciando que no le creía; aunque sin perder la calidez y la ternura. Él eliminó el breve espacio que los separaba y la besó.

Al sentir los labios de Ranma contra los suyos, dulces, tiernos y avasalladoramente ardientes, su temor se evaporó al instante,´haciéndola preguntarse porqué había cedido a la melancolía en principio: él estaba ahí, él era suyo, y el la amaba; no existía ninguna razón para dudar.

Ranma eligió ese preciso momento para finalizar el beso y decir:

─Jamás dudes que, mientras viva, tu promesa se cumplirá, marimacho.

─¿Promesa? ─ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose a qué se refería. ¡Por todos los kamis! ¡Él no podía saber...!

─¡No me digas que no la recuerdas! ─exclamó él, fingiendo sorpresa─. Pero si fuiste tú quien se lo dijo a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi.

Las palabras de Ranma golpearon en su mente, provocándole a apartarse de él; sin embargo, él previó su movimiento y consiguió mantenerla cautiva en el abrazo, sus ojos chispeando de diversión y su pecho comenzando a sacudirse gracias a la risa.

─¡Lo escuchaste! ─le acusó ella, indignada de pronto, los añejos impulsos de aporrearlo resurgiendo con fuerza ante la evidencia. El que aquello hubiera ocurrido años atrás no lo eximía del castigo, pensó, aún furiosa.

─Bueno ─dijo él, su sonrisa aún más amplia de ser posible─. Lo gritaste al subir a ese tejado, amor, y tú sabes que en Nerima, pocas cosas no se saben.

─¡Eres un...! ─comenzó a decir, aún enfadada.

─Cretino, oportunista, arrogante, tarado, miserable, imbécil ─Ranma acompañó cada palabra con un breve beso, depositado en cualquier lugar donde se lo permitía el forcejeo, que aún no concluía─. Tonto, bruto, tarado... ─él se interrumpió brevemente, como intentando recordar más insultos.

─¡Repetiste tarado, Baka! ─concluyó Akane por él, aferrando fuertemente la masculina cabellera, forzándolo a mirarla.

─Eso, sobre todo ─sin dejar de sonreír, Ranma estuvo de acuerdo con el último insulto, el más habitual con el que ella acostumbraba dirigirse a él en el pasado. Akane descansando contra su cuerpo, aunque un pie más alta que él gracias a sus brazos, que la mantenían suspendida sobre el suelo.

─Eres...

─El hombre que te ama más que a nada en este mundo, corazón ─declaró Ranma, sin disimulo─. El hombre que sólo es feliz si tú lo eres.

─¡Ranma!

─Eres mi vida, Akane Tendo ─confesó con emoción.

─Y tú la mía, Ranma ─declaró Akane, más feliz que nunca─. Tú la mía.

Ranma volvió a besarla, y en esa ocasión, las palabras mágicas resonaron como un eco en las mentes de ambos, transportándolos hasta aquel lejano día de navidad:

**_"Ranma va a pasar todas las navidades conmigo..."_**

**_"...porque Ranma será mi esposo"_**

**_*****_**

**_***_**

**_*_**

**WARRINOTAS:**  
Otro cortito del 2004 editado y republicado, para desearles a todos ustedes, que leen lo que escribo y me alientan y me dan ánimos...un feliz resto del año 2009 y un gran inicio del 2010 ^___^. Que la alegría reine siempre en sus corazones y...que sean muy felices.  
**Respuestas a reviews no firmados** (los que no dejan datos para que responda vía MP o mail) pueden encontrarlas en: http : / / planetaderosas . blogspot . com / 2009 / 10 / respuestas-reviews . html (sólo unan todo el link hasta que no queden espacios y luego lo pegan en el navegador, tengo que ponerlo así porque de lo contrario el formato de página lo elimina).  
**Notas de autor de todos los fics:** http : // planetaderosas . blogspot . com / 2009 / 09 / notas-de-autor . html


End file.
